Tubuh Penuh Luka
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: Ia yang memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua. Ia yang memberikan mereka jiwa, arti serta tujuan keberadaan diri mereka. Ia yang menyembuhkan luka di hati mereka. Mereka mencintainya. Tapi sadarkah bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang menginginkan cinta. Bukan hanya mereka yang dipenuhi oleh luka. A Anmitsu x Saniwa fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

An AnMitsu x Saniwa fanfiction

Disclaimer : I just own the plot and the OCs, Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM/Nitro+

Cover Image, OC Saniwa - Amagi, by aldrich-ruki

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **In Kashuu's Eyes**

.

Ingatan terakhir yang ia miliki adalah bayangan langit-langit salah satu kamar di Ikedaya dan bau amis darah yang tercium dari beberapa sudut ruangan yang berantakan. Saat dimana pria itu meninggalkannya, membuangnya, membiarkannya sendiri dengan tubuh penuh luka yang tak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah begitu lemah. Ia frustasi pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak lagi berguna.

Karenanya, saat dibangkitkan dan diberikan tubuh dari darah dan daging, ia bertekad untuk menebus segalanya. Ia akan jadi kuat dan selalu menawan agar takkan ada lagi yang pernah membuang dan meninggalkannya. Tidak akan pernah lagi...

.

"Um... Namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Agak sulit ditangani, tapi kemampuanku bagus kok", agak canggung, Kashuu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan tuannya yang baru.

Gadis di hadapannya itu hanya terdiam, namun matanya yang membulat besar memancarkan kekaguman. Mata kanannya tepatnya, karena mata kiri dan hampir separuh dari wajah gadis berumur sekitar limabelas tahun itu ditutupi oleh perban putih.

"Anoo... _Aruji-sama?_ ", ujar Kashuu pada gadis yang terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis itu buru-buru mengambil buku gambar serta spidol yang ada di sampingnya, sibuk menuliskan sesuatu. ' _Selamat datang di honmaru, Kashuu. Mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya ya'._

 _Tulisan tangan yang indah_ , pikir Kashuu. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bila ditulis dengan terburu-buru.

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya lebar-lebar, seakan menunggu jawaban darinya. Ikut mengembangkan senyumnya, sang pemuda pun membalas, "Karena aku lumayan sulit ditangani, jaga aku baik-baik ya, _Aruji_ "

* * *

Matahari telah lama tergelincir ketika Kashuu tengah sibuk memoles kuku-kukunya dengan warna merah. Seharian bekerja di ladang membuat warna pada kukunya berantakan hingga ia harus memolesnya ulang. Karena alasan inilah ia tak pernah suka dengan pekerjaan yang membuatnya kotor.

TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya menginterupsi pekerjaan sang pemuda. Kashuu langsung tahu siapa yang ada dibalik pintu ketika tak ada suara yang mengikuti bunyi pintu diketuk. "Masuk saja, _Aruji_ "

Sesosok gadis berambut kecoklatan perlahan muncul dari balik pintu. Gadis _saniwa_ itu tampak kerepotan menggeser pintu dengan tangan kanannya yang tampak membawa sepiring _dango_ dan tangan kiri yang memeluk buku gambar berukuran sedang, lengkap dengan spidolnya. Meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja, gadis itu segera sibuk menuliskan sesuatu.

' _Ishi-san membawakanku dango yang didapatnya saat ekspedisi siang tadi. Kau mau?'_

"Mau! Ah, tapi karena cat kukuku masih belum kering, _Aruji_ suapi ya", pinta Kashuu dengan memasang wajah manis.

' _Tidak mau'_ , tulisnya cepat.

"Eeee?", rengekan Kashuu tersebut hanya dibalas sang _Aruji_ dengan tawanya yang tak mengeluarkan suara.

Melihat Kashuu masih terus menggembungkan pipinya, gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu untuk mengubah topik. _'Kau selalu pakai warna yang sama untuk mengecat kukumu, tidak mau mencoba warna lain?'_

"Tidak juga sih. Aku sempat mencoba beberapa warna lain selain warna merah, tapi rasanya selalu kurang cocok", jawab Kashuu yang akhirnya merasa pegal terus-menerus menggembungkan pipinya. " _Aruji_ mau kupakaikan juga?"

Mata sang gadis langsung membulat senang mendengar tawaran Kashuu. _'Eh? Boleh?'_ , tulisnya antusias.

"Tentu saja! Khusus untuk _Aruji_ , akan kubuatkan semanis mungkin!", dengan semangat, Kashuu mulai mengeluarkan semua peralatan _manicure_ -nya.

.

Kashuu baru saja selesai menghias kesepuluh jari sang _Aruji_ ketika Yamato memasuki ruang tidur mereka. "Oh, _Aruji_ sedang disini rupanya", ujar pemuda beriris biru tersebut. "Kalian sedang apa?"

' _Yamato, lihat lihat! Kashuu menghiaskan kukuku! Manis ya!'_ , tulis sang _saniwa_ semangat sambil menunjukkan kukunya yang kini telah berhiaskan cat ungu muda dan pink, lengkap dengan glitter dan hiasan mutiara kecil ditengahnya.

" _Aruji_ , kalau kau terlalu banyak bergerak sebelum catnya benar-benar kering, nanti bisa pudar loh", ucap Kashuu pada sang _Aruji_ yang kini sibuk memamerkan jemarinya. Seakan baru tersadar, gadis itu segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan duduk diam dengan manis. Kashuu tertawa kecil melihat gelagat sang _Aruji_ yang tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru. "Kukumu mau kuhiaskan juga?", tanya Kashuu pada Yamato yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak usah", tolak Yamato ketus yang langsung disambut dengan ambekan Kashuu.

Hening menguasai beberapa saat. Sang _saniwa_ kemudian berusaha mencari cara untuk mengubah suasana, tapi karena cat di kedua tangannya belum cukup kering, ia tak bisa menuliskan sesuatu dan hanya bisa menggerakkan mulutnya.

". . .? _Aruji_ mau bilang sesuatu?", tanya Yamato yang tak juga mengerti arti gerakan mulut tuannya.

"Ah... Sepertinya _Aruji_ tanya, kau mau _dango_ tidak? Oleh-oleh dari Ishikirimaru sepulangnya dari ekspedisi katanya", ujar Kashuu setelah beberapa saat mengerutkan kening dan berusaha menangkap apa yang ingin _saniwa-_ nya katakan.

Sang gadis menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap dan mendorong piring berisi _dango_ di depannya ke arah Yamato.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kumakan ya", ujar Yamato sambil melahap _dango_ yang disajikan.

"Oi, sisakan bagianku juga", protes Kashuu saat melihat kecepatan makan Yamato.

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat", balasnya cuek.

"Apa katamu?", dan seperti biasa, adu mulut diantaranya tak terelakkan lagi. Sang _saniwa_ hanya bisa tertawa melihat keduanya.

 _Ah... tawa itu_ , batin Kashuu. Walau tawa itu tak pernah bersuara, tapi hanya dengan melihat wajah cerianya, pemuda beriris merah itu sudah merasa sangat senang. Damai rasanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sosok gadis itu telah menjadi keberadaan yang begitu berarti baginya. Bila ditanya apakah ia mencintainya, tentu saja Kashuu mencintainya. Gadis itu adalah _saniwa_ -nya. Sosok yang memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk menebus rasa sesalnya. Gadis itu yang memberikanya jiwa, arti serta tujuan keberadaan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mencintainya? Kashuu yakin, dalam hal ini Yamato juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" _Aruji_ , sepertinya perbanmu agak longgar", ucapan Yamato itu segera memutus lamunan Kashuu.

Melihat yang dimaksudkan partnernya, Kashuu segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenarkan perban sang _saniwa._ "A, benar juga. Kalau tidak segera dibenarkan-", belum sempat tangan itu menggapai apa pun, gadis itu telah menepisnya kuat-kuat.

". . . _Aruji?_ ", kaget dan panik terdengar jelas dari nada suara Kashuu.

Bukan. Yang membuat Kashuu terbelalak kaget bukanlah tepisan kuat yang kini membuat tangan sang pemuda memerah, melainkan perubahan raut wajah sang _Aruji._ Gadis yang selama ini selalu ceria dan hingga beberapa saat lalu tertawa dengan riangnya kini gemetar ketakutan seakan baru saja melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan. Iris coklatnya yang selama ini selalu berkilau indah, kini sepenuhnya diisi oleh kengerian. Dan sesaat kemudian, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Kashuu membeku. Ia seakan dihadapkan pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang dulu. Raut wajah itu, luapan perasaan yang berusaha ditahan oleh gadis di depannya. Semuanya mengingatkan Kashuu pada dirinya saat dahulu sudah tak lagi berguna dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Ketika sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, sang _Aruji_ segera menuliskan sesuatu dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar hebat.

' _Maaf...'_

' _Tak bermaksud begitu...'_

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Kashuu untuk bisa membaca tulisan yang tampak acak-acakkan tersebut. Tak biasanya tulisan tangan sang _Aruji_ terlihat berantakan seperti ini. Bahkan di saat panik atau sedang berlari pun, gadis itu tak pernah gagal menghasilkan tulisan tangan yang indah.

' _Perbannya...'_

' _Biar kuperbaiki sendiri di kamar'_

' _Selamat malam'_

Belum sempat Kashuu atau pun Yamato bisa berkata apa pun, tuan mereka yang baru telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan kedua pedang peninggalan Okita Souji itu dalam beku yang menyakitkan.

Saat itu, Kashuu baru menyadari. Gadis yang selama ini terus berusaha mengobati lukanya juga menyimpan rasa sakit.

* * *

***to be continue***


	2. Chapter 2

An AnMitsu x Saniwa fanfiction

Disclaimer : I just own the plot and the OCs, Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM/Nitro+

Cover Image, OC Saniwa - Amagi, by aldrich-ruki

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **In Yamato's Eyes**

 **.**

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas saat-saat terakhir yang ia lewati bersama tuannya. Saat hari demi hari tubuh pria itu perlahan terkikis oleh penyakit tak kasat mata. Ketika pria itu terisak frustasi dalam kesendiriannya. Kala pria itu menjemput kematiannya. Dan ia, hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan semuanya.

Malam itu, ia menangis, terus memanggil nama tuannya, menumpahkan semua amarah pada diri yang tak berguna. Namun seberapa keras pun ia menggerung, pria itu takkan pernah kembali. Di ruangan berukuran 4 _tatami_ itu, kini hanya ada dirinya seorang, sebuah pedang tak bertuan.

Karenanya, saat ia dibangkitkan dalam tubuh yang terbuat dari darah dan daging, ia bersumpah untuk menebus semuanya. Ia akan jadi kuat dan berguna, agar tidak akan ada lagi yang meninggalkannya dalam sendiri dan sepi. Tidak akan lagi...

.

"Namaku Yamatonokami Yasusada. Tidak mudah untuk ditangani, tapi aku pedang yang bagus", Yamato memperkenalkan dirinya di depan seorang gadis yang kini adalah _saniwa-_ nya. Perban putih yang menutupi hampir separuh dari wajahnya terlihat begitu mencolok diantara surai kecoklatannya yang sederhana. Yamato menunggu beberapa saat, namun balasan atas salam perkenalannya tak juga datang. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan gemingnya. Hanya mata kanannya yang membulat besar dan tampak begitu terpesonalah yang menunjukkan ekspresi. ". . . Apa aku terlihat begitu aneh?", tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yamato, gadis itu menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya menuliskan sesuatu pada buku gambar yang sedari tadi ada disampingnya. ' _Selamat datang di honmaru, Yamato. Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuanmu ya'_

 _Ia... bisu?_ Pikiran sang pemuda langsung tertepis ketika melihat senyum yang kini terangkai di wajah tuan barunya. Senyuman yang tampak begitu cerah dan hangat. Kali ini, Yamatolah yang terpesona. Tanpa sadar, ia pun ikut tersenyum, "Mohon bantuannya, _Aruji_ "

Lembayung mulai memenuhi langit kala sang surya perlahan bergerak ke ufuk barat. Warna yang tercipta membaur serasi dengan suasana musim gugur. Membuat merah dan jingga menghiasi kemana pun mata memandang. Orang bilang, musim gugur adalah musim bersantai dan menikmati berbagai hidangan lezat yang tersaji, namun sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku pada kedua pedang yang pernah membawa Shinsengumi pada kejayaannya tersebut.

* * *

"Haa... Capeek... Panaas...", keluh Kashuu sekembalinya ia dan Yamato ke _honmaru_ setelah hampir seharian bekerja di ladang.

"Iya iya...", sahut Yamato sekenanya. Keduanya baru saja akan menghadap sang _Aruji_ ketika gadis yang mereka cari ternyata tengah menikmati waktu minum tehnya di ruang tengah.

Atau melahap camilannya, lebih tepatnya.

Di depan gadis berkulit pucat tersebut terdapat sepiring besar _senbei, dango,_ dan beberapa jenis camilan tradisional lainnya yang kini hanya tersisa kurang dari setengahnya. Biasanya, Kasen dan Mitsutada akan melarang siapa pun makan camilan sebelum waktu makan malam. Tapi karena menurut kedua ahli gizi _honmaru_ itu sang saniwa terlalu kurus hingga dapat dikatakan malnutrisi, ia diberi pengecualian khusus selama masih dapat menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Menyadari kedatangan kedua pedang Okita Souji tersebut, sang _Aruji_ segera mengambil buku gambarnya. _'Selamat datang~'_ , tulisnya riang. _'Aku baru saja mengeluarkan teh dingin dari kulkas, kalian mau?'_

"Mau!", seru Kashuu sementara Yamato hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan partnernya. Mereka berdua pun segera duduk di samping sang _saniwa_ sementara gadis itu menuangkan teh dingin untuk kedua pedangnya tersebut. "Segarnya!", Kashuu segera menghabiskan teh yang disajikan hanya dalam beberapa kali teguk.

Yamato baru meminum setengah dari tehnya ketika merasakan ada yang mengelus kepalanya. " _Aruji_ benar-benar tidak pernah bosan mengelus kepalaku ya", ucapan pemuda beriris biru itu langsung disambut oleh tawa kecil tak bersuara milik sang gadis. Walau bicara begitu, namun Yamato sendiri tak pernah bosan dengan perhatian yang diberikan tuannya tersebut. Belaian sang _Aruji_ terasa begitu lembut dan nyaman hingga membuatnya terbuai.

Belum setengah tahun lamanya Yamato berada di _honmaru,_ namun keberadaan sang _saniwa_ telah begitu meresap dalam dirinya. Gadis itu yang memberinya kesempatan kedua, yang memberinya arti serta tujuan keberadaannya. Begitu berharganya sosok gadis itu hingga bila suatu saat gadis itu juga menghilang, Yamato takut takkan ada lagi yang tersisa darinya.

Sang _Aruji_ terus memberikan perhatiannya hingga ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. _'Ikat rambutmu agak longgar, boleh kubenarkan?'_ , tulisnya pada Yamato.

"Eh?", belum sempat pemuda itu berkata apa pun, sang _Aruji_ telah bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut di belakang Yamato. Mulai menyisir rambut sang pemuda dengan sisir kayu yang entah dikeluarkannya dari mana. Semburat merah segera mewarnai wajah Yamato ketika merasakan jemari sang _Aruji_ mulai menyisir rambutnya. Dan setiap kali jemari itu bergerak membelainya, semakin terasa hangat pula wajahnya.

Yamato tak mengerti. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan menggelitik merayapi seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup. Padahal sebelumnya, seberapa lama pun gadis itu membelai kepalanya, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. " _A- Aruji_ , biar kurapikan sendiri saja", ujar Yamato yang sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia merasa benar-benar akan meledak bila dilanjutkan lebih lama lagi.

Kecewa tergambar di wajah sang gadis, namun akhirnya ia tetap menyerahkan sisir kayunya pada Yamato. Merasa lega, Yamato mulai menyisir rambutnya dan membenarkan ikatannya sementara sang _Aruji_ mulai memberikan perhatiannya pada Kashuu.

Yamato baru saja akan mengembalikan sisir yang dipinjamnya ketika matanya menangkap deretan huruf yang terukir di atasnya. "Ama- gi?", ejanya perlahan. "Amagi? Apa itu nama _Aruji_?"

"Benar juga, kalau diingat-ingat kami sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama _Aruji_. Saat ada pedang baru yang datang pun, _Aruji_ hanya bilang selamat datang dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai _"Aruji"_ tanpa menyebutkan nama", tambah Kashuu yang baru menyadari kenyataan tersebut.

' _Amagi'_

' _Itu namaku'_

' _Kalau tidak salah'_ , tulis sang _saniwa_ perlahan.

"Kalau tidak salah? _Aruji_ lupa dengan-", tercekat, Yamato tak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ingatan akan masa lalu segera berputar dalam kepalanya bak kaset rusak ketika melihat tatapan kosong sang _saniwa_ yang tertuju pada sisir kayu di tangannya. Tatapan kosong yang sama seperti pria itu tunjukkan ketika dihadapkan pada kematian, ketika harapan tak lebih dari sekedar bualan. Dan saat itu pula, Yamato merasa bahwa ia telah mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan. ". . . _Aruji_?", panggilnya perlahan, namun hanya ada hening yang membalasnya.

' _Aku mau kembali ke kamarku'_ , tulis sang _saniwa_ beberapa saat kemudian. _'Panggil aku kalau sudah waktunya makan malam ya'_. Sepintas, memang terlihat tidak ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata tersebut. Tulisan gadis itu juga tetap indah seperti biasanya, tapi bila melihat raut wajah yang ditampakkannya, siapa pun yang mengenalnya pasti akan langsung sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Di wajahnya, tak ada senyum hangat yang terkembang atau pun bola mata yang berkilau penuh antusiasme. Hanya tatapan kosong dan dingin bagai boneka yang tak memiliki jiwa.

Yamato begitu ingin memanggilnya, menahannya. Tapi ketidaktahuan atas apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya membuat lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Hingga sosok mungil sang _Aruji_ menghilang, ia tetap terpaku di tempatnya dan tak dapat berbuat apa pun.

Hening kemudian memenuhi udara. Baik Yamato maupun Kashuu sama sekali bergeming dengan cemas yang memenuhi pikiran mereka. Sunyi itu baru terpecahkan ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat.

"Ah, disini ada kalian rupanya", yang datang menampakkan diri adalah sulung dari para Awataguchi. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria paruh baya berpakaikan _haori_ biru tua yang mereka tahu bernama Mikado, _k_ _annushi*_ yang membawa _Aruji_ mereka menjadi seorang _saniwa_. "Apa kalian tahu dimana _Aruji_?", tanya Ichigo pada Yamato dan Kashuu yang masih menekuk wajah.

" _Aruji_ baru saja kembali ke kamarnya", jawab Kashuu singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Mikado- _sama_ , silakan anda menunggu di sini selama saya pergi memanggil _Aruji_ ", ujar Ichigo sopan. "Kashuu, tolong tuangkan teh untuk Mikado- _sama_ ya", dengan sedikit enggan, Kashuu mengiyakan perintah Ichigo sebelum pemuda beriris coklat keemasan itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Loh, sisir kayu itu kan...", ujar sang _k_ _annushi_ yang kini telah duduk bersama para _uchigatana_ saat melihat benda itu berada di tangan Yamato. "Tumben sekali dia membiarkannya orang lain memegangnya"

"Mikado- _sama_ tahu tentang sisir itu?", tanya Kashuu sambil menyajikan teh yang baru saja dituangnya.

"Hmm... Sejauh yang kutahu, benda itu semacam jimat baginya hingga selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Dia juga tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Bahkan aku pernah didorongnya sampai hampir terjungkal saat mau mengambilkan sisirnya yang terjatuh", Yamato seakan tak mempercayai cerita pria itu, pasalnya beberapa saat lalu sang _Aruji_ menyerahkan sisir itu padanya dengan begitu ringannya. "Yah, baguslah kalau dia begitu mempercayai kalian sampai mau memberikan sisir itu" Kata-kata yang seharusnya merupakan pujian itu terasa seperti duri dalam daging bagi Yamato.

"Kalau begitu... nama yang terukir di sisir ini, "Amagi", benar nama _Aruji_?", tanya Yamato perlahan.

"Entahlah" Pria itu meminum tehnya lambat-lambat sebelum melanjutkan, "Gadis itu sendiri bilang tidak tahu saat kutanya apa benar itu namanya"

"Bukannya sebagai _k_ _annushi_ seharusnya anda tahu?", tuntut Kashuu yang mulai merasa geram. Yamato tahu, partnernya itu bukannya geram pada pria di depannya, tapi pada dirinya sendiri yang terus-menerus tak tahu apa-apa. Padahal yang kini tengah dibicarakan adalah _saniwa_ -nya sendiri. Yamato tahu, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sebagai _k_ _annushi,_ memang tugasku untuk mencari tahu seluk-beluk orang yang berpotensi menjadi _saniwa_. Tapi bila tidak ada satu pun yang dapat ditanyai mengenai latar belakang _Aruji_ kalian, aku bisa berbuat apa?", ujar Mikado perlahan. "Yang kutahu tentang gadis itu hanya tentang kekuatannya yang jauh melebihi _saniwa_ lainnya, juga penyebab luka di wajah serta kebisuannya"

"Maksud anda... _Aruji_ bukannya bisu dari lahir, tapi karena ada penyebab lain? Sama seperti perban di wajahnya?", Yamato berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan getar pada suaranya.

"Kalau tentang itu, sebaiknya kalian tanyakan langsung padanya. Bukan hakku untuk mengatakannya". Menegak habis tehnya, pria itu kembali menambahkan, "Satu pesanku, kalau gadis itu memang begitu berharga bagi kalian, perhatikan dia baik-baik kalau tak ingin kehilangannya. Karena bukan hanya kalian, yang dipenuhi oleh luka"

Kata-kata sang _k_ _annushi_ itu seakan menohok Yamato. Selama ini ia memang ingin tahu mengapa _Aruji_ -nya menutupi wajahnya dengan perban, namun hal itu tak lebih dari sekedar rasa ingin tahu. Seperti halnya penutup mata yang selalu digunakan Mitsutada, karena benda tersebut telah sejak awal ia kenakan, maka wajar bila ia selalu memakainya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dipertanyakan. Yamato lupa bahwa sebuah luka ditutupi, karena ada pedih yang tak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain.

* * *

***to be continue***

* * *

Note:

*Kannushi: pendeta shinto laki-laki


	3. Chapter 3

An AnMitsu x Saniwa fanfiction

Disclaimer : I just own the plot and the OCs, Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM/Nitro+

Cover Image, OC Saniwa - Amagi, by aldrich-ruki

* * *

 **Part 3**

 **The Truth in Her Eyes**

 **.**

Gadis itu duduk termenung. Diam menatap kosong pada langit musim gugur yang tampak tinggi. Membiarkan aroma dedaunan kering yang terbasahi oleh embun pagi memasuki paru-parunya. Ia terus memikirkan ucapan Mikado kemarin malam.

" _Kulihat kau sudah bisa mempercayai mereka hingga membiarkan mereka memegang sisir kesayanganmu. Tak ada salahnya kalau kau membuka dirimu sedikit lagi kan? Mereka tampak begitu kesal karena sama sekali merasa tidak tahu apapun tentangmu", ujar sang kannushi yang juga merupakan gurunya. "Mereka begitu mengkhawatirkanmu"_

Ia tahu kok. Ia menyadari betapa Kashuu dan Yamato memperhatikannya dan menjaga perasaannya, jauh melebihi rasa keingintahuan mereka. Ia juga tahu bahwa keduanya menyayanginya dengan tulus. Tapi hati yang telah penuh oleh memar dan nanah, takkan semudah itu menerima kehadiran orang lain.

" _Aruji,_ selamat pagi!", suara Yamato tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran sang _saniwa_ lebih dulu sebelum sosok pemuda terpantul pada netranya.

' _Selamat pagi Yamato'_ , tulisnya perlahan. ' _Kau dan pasukan kedua sudah siap untuk pergi ekspedisi?_ '

"Ya! Semua persiapan sudah selesai dan siap untuk berangkat. Seharusnya sore nanti sudah kembali karena ini hanya ekspedisi kecil,", lapornya. Pemuda beriris biru itu kemudian merogoh pakaiannya sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan sisir kayu milik sang _Aruji_. "Ini... Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya. Sebenarnya ingin mengembalikannya kemarin setelah makan malam, tapi karena _Aruji_ tengah bicara serius dengan Mikado- _sama_ hingga larut, jadi...", Yamato tampak kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Jemari sang _saniwa_ perlahan menelusuri huruf yang terukir pada sisir kesayangannya. Pikiran gadis itu tengah melayang jauh ketika sekelebat memori yang tak ingin diingatnya muncul begitu saja. Mengernyitkan dahi, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menekan dorongan untuk mengeluarkan isi lambungnya.

" _Aruji...?_ ", panggil Yamato takut-takut ketika raut wajah tuannya berubah keruh.

Merasa cukup tenang, ia meletakkan sisir yang baru saja dikembalikan Yamato di pangkuannya. ' _Lain kali biarkan aku menata rambutmu ya'_ , tulisnya sambil mengembangkan senyuman terbaik yang telah ia pelajari.

Ya, ia pelajari. Bukan berarti senyuman yang ia berikan adalah palsu, hanya saja sebelum ia datang ke _honmaru_ danbertemu dengan Yamato serta _touken danshi_ lainnya, ia tak pernah tahu cara untuk tersenyum. Karenanya, saat ia dilimpahkan oleh perhatian dan senyuman, ia sadar bahwa ia juga harus ikut tersenyum. Sebab ia merasa hanya dengan cara itulah ia dapat membalas semua kebaikan yang didapatkannya.

Tersipu, Yamato hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaan _Aruji-_ nya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!", ujar sang pemuda semangat.

' _Selamat jalan!'_

.

Kala itu, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sebagian besar penghuni _honmaru_ telah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka dan bersiap untuk menyambut makan malam mereka. Namun gadis yang menjadi _saniwa_ mereka masih saja mendekam di ruang belajarnya walau sudah hampir seharian berada di sana. Gadis itu tengah berkutat dengan berbagai macam dokumen dan gulungan untuk rencana strategi penyerangan berikutnya. Walaupun Mikado selalu bilang tak perlu khawatir karena dengan besarnya kekuatan spiritual yang dimilikinya ia dapat menopang seluruh _toudan_ -nya, namun gadis itu menolak untuk mengirim pasukan ke medan perang hanya dengan bermodalkan kekuatan besar tanpa persiapan yang matang. Ia tak ingin mereka menghilang begitu saja karena kelalaiannya.

" _Aruji_ , sepertinya Yamato dan pasukan kedua sudah kembali dari ekspedisi", ujar Kashuu yang datang membawakan teh dan camilan untuk tuannya. "Ng? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?", tanya Kashuu pada sang _Aruji_ yang tak juga melepaskan pandangannya darinya.

' _Camilan hari ini... hanya segitu?'_ , tulisnya.

Kashuu tercengang melihat betapa seriusnya tatapan sang _saniwa_ saat menanyakan tentang jatah camilannya yang berkurang. "Ah... Berhubungmakan malam hari ini kare dan _Aruji_ pasti akan makan banyak, jadi camilannya cukup segini, begitu kata Kasen- _san_ "

' _Kare?!'_ , tulis sang _Aruji_ cepat. Semangatnya yang sampai beberapa saat lalu hampir hilang karena sudah terlalu mual melihat ratusan deret kanji kembali meninggi ketika mendengar nama makanan kesukaannya disebutkan. _'Kashuu, bantu aku selesaikan ini ya!'_ , gadis itu segera menyodorkan setumpuk dokumen dan gulungan ke arah Kashuu.

"Eeeh? Tak usah buru-buru juga Kasen- _san_ pasti menyiapkan porsi lebih untuk _Aruji_ kok...", protes Kashuu. "Lagi pula _Aruji_ kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak terlalu bisa untuk yang begini"

' _Lebih cepat 'kan lebih baik. Sekalian untuk Kashuu belajar juga'_ , tulis tangan itu kembali disambut oleh keluhan Kashuu, walaupun pada akhirnya sang pemuda tetap mengerjakan yang dipinta tuannya.

Hening kemudian menguasai. Hanya ada suara alat tulis yang bergesekkan dengan kertas, juga suara mulut sang _Aruji_ yang tengah sibuk mengunyah. Kalau saja saat itu Hachisuka ada disana, mungkin gadis itu sudah ditegur karena sikapnya yang _unladylike_ , tapi berhubung Kashuu bukan sang Kotetsu, ia tak pernah ambil pusing. Baginya masih ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk diperhatikan daripada kebiasaan menulis sambil makan tuannya itu.

". . . _Aruji_ ", merasa dipanggil, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemuda. Kashuu membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menutupnya kembali. Seakan berusaha untuk menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. "Tidak jadi. Bukan apa-apa kok"

Menatap Kashuu beberapa saat, sang _saniwa_ kemudian menuliskan, ' _Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, tanyakan saja ya_ ' Gadis itu sebenarnya tahu bahwa yang ingin ditanyakan Kashuu bukan tentang dokumen atau strategi yang tengah disusun, melainkan tentang dirinya. Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai Kashuu, tapi rasa takut yang ia rasa selalu menahannya untuk membuka diri.

Sebelum datang ke _honmaru_ , hampir tak pernah ada orang yang memberikan senyum padanya. Begitu jarangnya hingga bila ada orang yang tesenyum padanya, ia ragu apakah benar senyuman itu ditujukan padanya, ia sangsi apakah senyuman itu hanya topeng belaka. Tapi kemudian Kashuu datang dan tersenyum padanya, begitu juga Yamato dan semua yang ada di _honmaru_. Mereka tulus tersenyum padanya, hanya padanya. Mereka lah yang memberi arti keberadaannya yang sebelumnya tak pernah diinginkan.

Menarik napas, gadis itu berusaha untuk membulatkan tekadnya. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk membuka dirinya sedikit lagi.

* * *

" _Lihat itu, si anak terkutuk..."_

" _Pembawa sial"_

" _Jangan dekat-dekat, nanti kau kena kutuk..."_

Bisikan demi bisikan berdengung bising.

" _Kenapa anak macam dia harus ada di sini sih? Membuat suasana tidak enak saja!"_

Cacian yang pada awalnya terdengar samar, perlahan mendekat.

" _Pergi dari sini, anak pembawa sial!"_

" _Dasar anak setan!"_

" _Terkutuk!"_

Dan terus mendekat.

" _Anak setan sepertimu lebih baik mati saja!"_

" _Mati! Mati! Mati!"_

Hingga kemudian semua makian itu seperti diteriakkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

" _MATI KAU ANAK SETAN!"_

 _._

Gadis itu tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, nafasnya memburu, luka di wajahnya terasa begitu panas terbakar. Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi yang terus mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya dan kebenciannya pada dunia yang melahirkannya. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk mengubur rasa dengkinya, namun rasa sakit yang kini memenuhi wajahnya seolah melarangnya untuk lupa.

Sejak kecil, ia memang memiliki kekuatan yang tak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kekuatan yang orang lain katakan sebagai kutukan. Padahal bukan maunya ia terlahir dengan kekuatan itu, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengerti. Semua orang membencinya, mengucilkannya, selalu mengharapkan ketiadaannya. Bahkan saat ia terpuruk karena kepergian sang ibu, semua orang justru menghujatnya sebagai pembawa sial yang menyebabkan kematiannya. Dan ketika kebencian mereka tiba pada puncaknya, seseorang, entah siapa menyiramkan air keras ke wajahnya. Membuat mata kirinya buta, merusak hampir separuh wajahnya, dan sebagian air yang tertelan melelehkan pita suaranya.

Saat itulah Mikado kemudian mendatangi dirinya yang tengah terbujur lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Pria paruh baya itu memintanya untuk menjadi _saniwa_ yang langsung saja diterimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Kala itu, tahu bahwa kekuatannya diperlukan saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tak peduli lagi siapa yang bersedia menyambutnya. Kalau saja saat itu kegelapan yang lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya, mungkin saat ini ia telah menjadi _saniwa_ bagi para _kebiishi_ , tuan dari semua pedang tak bernama.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia tak mungkin kembali tidur dengan perasaan tak karuan seperti ini, kalau pun bisa, ia tak sudi melihat mimpi yang sama lagi. Sang _saniwa_ kemudian memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Toh matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit dan ia bisa berjalan-jalan pagi atau membantu _toudan_ yang kedapatan untuk membersihkan halaman sebelum waktu sarapan tiba, begitu pikirnya.

Gadis _saniwa_ itu kemudian mengeluarkan sisir kayu yang kini sering ia bawa sebagai jimat dari dalam kotak riasnya. Walau sudah tampak begitu tua, namun kayu pada kotak rias itu masih terlihat mulus. Baik sisir maupun kotak rias itu adalah satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan sang ibu pada putrinya. Penghubung sang gadis dengan satu-satunya sosok yang ia yakini mencintainya dengan tulus. Jemarinya lalu menyusuri huruf yang terukir pada sisir tersebut. "Amagi – _heaven's gleam_ ", nama yang diberikan sang ibu padanya, tanda cintanya. Meskipun ironisnya ia tak pernah merasa bahwa nama itu benar namanya, karena tak mungkin rasanya nama yang memiliki arti begitu indah itu ditujukan untuknya yang pembawa sial. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang pernah memanggil namanya kecuali sang ibu, keberadaan nama itu pun semakin terlupakan.

Membuka perban di wajahnya, gadis itu kemudian menyisir rambutnya sambil menatap jijik pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Di dalamnya ia bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas bekas luka bakar yang menutupi mata kiri dan hampir sebagian dari wajahnya. Kulit yang merah melepuh, daging yang terlihat menguning, bekas luka yang hitam menjijikkan. Begitu buruk rupanya hingga ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan cermin setiap kali berkaca. Merasa muak dengan pantulannya sendiri, ia menutup kotak rias itu kasar untuk mendapati bahwa masih terdapat laci lain di bagian dasar kotak rias tersebut.

Di dalam laci yang tak pernah ia sadari itu terdapat sebuah buku harian yang sepertinya adalah milik sang ibu. Cerita mengenai hari-hari yang dilewatinya bersama putri kesayangannya dituliskan dengan indahnya pada setiap lembar buku tersebut. Membuat gadis itu teringat saat-saat sang ibu mengajarinya untuk selalu menulis dengan rapi dan indah. Ia pun tersenyum ketika merasa menemukan hal lain yang membuat mereka terhubung.

Pada beberapa lembar selanjutnya, sang ibu mulai menuliskan mengenai kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki putrinya dan reaksi orang-orang disekelilingnya. Para kerabat dan tetangga yang menganggap kekuatan itu sebagai kutukan mulai mengucilkannya, bahkan suaminya ikut meninggalkannya karena sudah tak tahan lagi. Tapi wanita itu tetap bertahan.

' _Bagaimanapun juga, Amagi adalah anakku, putriku satu-satunya. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya begitu saja?'_

Sedih dan senang terasa meluap begitu saja ketika membaca tulisan tangan sang ibu. Sedih karena beliau harus terbebani karena dirinya, tapi ia juga merasa senang karena tahu ia begitu dicintai. Lembar demi lembar berikutnya terus berisikan hal yang sama hingga kemudian gadis itu dikagetkan dengan tulisan tangan sang ibu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah berantakan, seakan ditulis dengan penuh ketakutan.

' _Anak setan! Anak itu benar-benar anak setan!'_

' _Anak seperti itu mana mungkin putriku! Tidak mungkin!'_

' _Aku tak sudi dipanggil ibu oleh anak terkutuk sepertinya!'_

Palu es seakan menghujam jantungnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas dan begitu lemas.

' _Aku tidak mau dikutuknya!'_

' _Lebih baik aku bunuh diri!'_

' _AKU MAU MATI!'_

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Giginya bergemeletuk panik. Dibenci. Ia dibenci. Ia tidak diinginkan bahkan oleh orang yang telah melahirkannya.

Ia tak pernah dicintai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

***to be continue***


	4. Chapter 4

An AnMitsu x Saniwa fanfiction

Disclaimer : I just own the plot and the OCs, Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM/Nitro+

Cover Image, OC Saniwa - Amagi, by aldrich-ruki

* * *

 **Part 4**

 **Sadness in Their Eyes**

.

Hari berganti. Pagi hari yang damai kembali menyambut para penguhuni _honmaru_. Beberapa _touken danshi_ tampak mulai mengawali kegiatan mereka di beberapa sudut bangunan bergaya jepang kuno tersebut.

"Lapaaar...", keluh Kashuu yang pagi itu bertugas membersihkan halaman.

"Kalau mengeluh terus, tugas kita tidak akan selesai sebelum waktu sarapan", tegur Yamato datar.

"Iya iya...", dengan enggan, Kashuu kembali menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan menyapu dedaunan kering yang berserakan.

"Kashuu- _kun_! Yamato- _kun_! Selamat pagi!", sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar kemudian datang menginterupsi.

"Mikado- _sama_!", seru Kashuu yang seakan tak percaya dengan kemunculan sang _kannushi_.

"Tumben sekali datang pagi-pagi begini", ujar Yamato yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang pria yang mengekor di belakang Mikado. "Dan... mereka?"

"Ah... Mereka adalah _Kannushi_ yang bertugas mengawasi _honmaru_ di _Mino_ dan _Bungo no Kuni_. Kami ingin membicarakan soal ketidaknormalan pergerakan musuh yang terjadi di perbatasan antara dua daerah itu"

" _Mino_ dan _Bungo no Kuni_? Kenapa sampai jauh-jauh datang ke _Bicchu no Kuni_ ini?", Kashuu mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena kami sudah hampir kehabisan opsi", jawab Mikado mewakili kedua _kannushi_ lainnya. "Kami sudah meminta para _saniwa_ di dua daerah itu untuk mengerahkan seluruh pasukan terbaik mereka, tapi anomali yang terjadi sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi hingga akhirnya justru memakan banyak korban"

"Dan karena itu anda bermaksud meminta bantuan _Aruji_?", tanya Yamato datar.

"Begitulah. _Aruji_ kalian adalah _saniwa_ terkuat dari seluruh yang ada hingga dapat menjaga _Bicchu no Kuni_ seorang diri, padahal biasanya selalu ada tiga sampai empat _saniwa_ di setiap daerah. Bahkan bila seluruh pasukan dari _honmaru_ yang ada di _Mino_ dan _Bungo no Kuni_ digabungkan, belum tentu bisa mengalahkan kalian, para _touken danshi_ yang diberi kekuatan oleh gadis itu", kedua pedang peninggalan Okita Souji itu menekuk wajah mereka ketika mendengar alasan Mikado. Walau dimaksudkan sebagai pujian, tapi entah kenapa kedua pemuda itu merasa tak dapat menerimanya. "Tadinya kami bermaksud menangani masalah ini tanpa melibatkan _saniwa_ lainnya, tapi karena musuh kali ini-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah lolongan tiba-tiba terdengar ke seluruh penjuru _honmaru_. Membuat ucapan Mikado terputus dan membekukan sang _kannushi_ beserta keempat sosok lainnya. Lolongan yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti suara manusia itu terasa mengerikan, seakan menandakan betapa bahayanya sang pemilik suara.

"Yang tadi itu... suara apa?", tanya Yamato yang kini tampak pucat.

"Tidak tahu... tapi yang jelas asalnya dari dalam _honmaru_ ", ujar Kashuu yang juga tengah berusaha menahan ketakutannya.

"Kita kedalam! Firasatku buruk tentang ini", merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mikado, Kashuu dan Yamato segera bergegas ke dalam dengan diikuti oleh para _kannushi_.

Sesampainya di ruang pertemuan, kelimanya kembali dikejutkan ketika melihat Yagen dan beberapa _touken danshi_ lainnya tengah bertarung melawan sepasang _tachi kebiishi_. Sebagian diantara personifikasi pedang tersebut bahkan sudah ada yang terluka parah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kashuu dan Yamato segera merealisasikan pedang mereka dan terjun ke medan pertarungan. Keduanya memberikan beberapa tebasan fatal secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya dapat mengalahkan musuh sepenuhnya.

"Yagen! Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Kashuu pada sang _tantou_.

"Aku juga kurang mengerti, tapi setelah lolongan mengerikan itu terdengar, tiba-tiba saja kabut hitam muncul dan _kebiishi_ itu muncul dari sana", kelima sosok yang baru saja datang itu segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Yagen. Dan benar saja, kabut berwarna kehitaman memenuhi lorong _honmaru_ dan merembes masuk ke ruangan seperti asap _dry ice_ yang menjalar perlahan. "Aku dan Kasen- _san_ masih sempat merealisasikan pedang kami saat para _kebiishi_ itu muncul, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya", jelas Yagen sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kasen Kanesada yang kini tengah berusaha menolong ketiga pedang lainnya yang terluka.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau melihat arah kabut ini bergerak, berarti kabut ini munculnya dari arah sana kan? Tapi yang ada di ujung sana kan...", ucap Yamato ragu-ragu.

"Kamar _Aruji_ ", jawab Yagen singkat. Keruh di wajahnya tampak begitu bertolak belakang dengan ketenangan dalam suaranya.

"Kashuu, kita kesana!", seru Yamato tak sabar. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

Merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yamato, Kashuu segera memerintahkan dua pedang lainnya untuk bergerak, "Kasen - _san_ , segera bawa semua yang terluka ke _dojo_. _Kebiishi_ dan kabut ini harusnya tidak akan mudah mencapai ruangan itu. Yagen, kerahkan semua _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ lalu bantu pertarungan para _tachi_ dan _oodachi_. Pertarungan di dalam ruangan seperti ini akan sangat merugikan mereka" Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua pedang itu segera bergegas melakukan yang diperintahkan sang komandan. "Lalu, Mikado- _sama_ -"

"Kami akan ikut kalian", potong sang _kannushi_. "Kami bisa sedikit mengurangi kabut ini dan melambatkan gerakan musuh selagi kalian bertarung"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!", kelimanya kemudian bergegas menuju kamar sang _saniwa_. Menembus kabut tebal yang terasa begitu dingin menyesakkan hingga menusuk tulang.

.

" _Ora ora oraa!_ ", Kashuu dan Yamato menerjang semua musuh yang menghadang mereka. Firasat buruk yang terus mengejar seakan mendorong keduanya untuk mengayunkan pedang mereka dengan liar. Keduanya tak peduli walau langkah yang mereka ambil begitu gegabah, mereka hanya ingin secepatnya berada di samping sang _saniwa_.

" _Aruji!_ ", panggil keduanya sambil membuka pintu geser dengan kasar sesampainya di kamar tuan mereka.

Firasat buruk yang sedari tadi Kashuu dan Yamato rasakan menjadi kenyataan ketika yang menyambut mereka adalah sepasang _naginata kebiishi_ , sedangkan sosok _Aruji_ mereka berada di tengah kabut hitam dengan sebuah _nagae yari_ berdiri di belakangnya, menjaga gadis itu layaknya sebuah benteng. Seakan tak menyadari kedatangan kelima tamunya, gadis itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia hanya duduk termangu dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong.

" _Aru... ji?_ "

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, sebuah suara kemudian berdengung di dalam kepala mereka hingga membuat keduanya tercekat. _'Dibenci... Tak pernah diinginkan...'_ , suara yang terdengar begitu dingin dan sepi itu terus mendengungkan kata-kata yang sama bagaikan kaset rusak.

"Dia... sudah jatuh", wajah Mikado tampak begitu suram.

"Maksud anda?", tanya Kashuu yang kini tampak pucat.

"Kalian pasti pernah dengar tentang pedang yang terkorupsi kan? Sekali kalian terbawa emosi dan rasa benci, kegelapan akan menyeret dan mengubah kalian menjadi _kebiishi._ ", jelas Mikado. "Dan itulah yang sedang terjadi pada _saniwa_ kalian. Karena itu kita harus melenyapkannya sebelum kegelapan benar-benar membawanya", ucapan Mikado itu langsung diikuti oleh anggukan mantap kedua _kannushi_ muda yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya. Dua pria muda itu kemudian segera mengambil kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Melenyapkan...?", Yamato seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. "Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya mau melenyapkannya?! Anda bermaksud menghabisi murid anda sendiri?!"

"Justru karna aku gurunya, ia harus kuhabisi disini!", untuk pertama kalinya, Mikado menunjukkan emosinya. "Yang akan kubunuh adalah murid yang telah kuangap sebagai anakku sendiri! Apa kalian pikir aku dengan senang hati melakukannya?!"

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Kalau tidak kuhabisi sekarang, ia akan sepenuhnya menjadi _saniwa_ bagi para _kebiishi!_ Dan kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai kekuatan sebesarnya jatuh ke tangan musuh?!", putus asa tergambar dengan jelas pada wajah pria paru baya tersebut.

Yamato baru saja akan membalas ucapan sang _kannushi_ ketika dua _kebiishi_ di hadapannya mulai bergerak. "Cih!", dengan berang, pemuda beriris biru itu segera mengambil kuda-kudanya. Begitu juga halnya dengan Kashuu yang berusaha menepis amarahnya.

Frustasi terlihat jelas pada setiap gerakan kedua pedang Shinsengumi tersebut. Walau gerakan mereka tampak begitu liar, namun pikiran mereka terus diliputi oleh kebingungan. Keduanya tak tahu apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, kemana seharusnya mereka berpihak. Yang mana yang seharusnya mereka hentikan, tuan mereka yang kini telah jatuh atau para _kannushi_ yang kini berusaha untuk membunuh gadis yang mereka cintai? Lalu yang mana dari kedua pilihan itu yang akan membuat mereka menjadi pengkhianat? Membunuh _saniwa_ mereka sendiri atau para _kannushi?_

Tidak. Mereka tidak ingin dan tidak akan melakukan salah satu dari pilihan tersebut. Walau tampak mustahil, tapi bukan berarti kemungkinan untuk menyadarkan sang _Aruji_ adalah nihil. Karena itu, kedua pemuda itu kini terus memanggil sang _Aruji_ danseakan tak ambil peduli dengan serangan musuh yang kian menyudutkan. Mereka hanya berharap agar suara mereka dapat menyadarkan gadis itu dan membuatnya lepas dari kegelapannya.

" _Aruji!_ ", putus asa mulai bercampur dalam suara kedua pemuda itu ketika sang _saniwa_ tak juga memberi jawaban. " _Aruji, kami mohon... sadarlah!_ "

' _Kashuu...? Yamato...?'_ , lega sedikit terpancar pada wajah Kashuu dan Yamato ketika akhirnya suara dingin itu mendengungkan nama mereka. Walau kekosongan masih memenuhi tatapan gadis itu, namun kesadaran mulai kembali mengisi tubuhnya. Membuat kekuatan para _kebiishi_ melemah karena kehilangan sebagian dari kegelapan mereka.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Mikado segera menyerang _nagae yari_ yang terus membentengi murid kesayangannya _._ Belati yang dilemparkannya memang dengan mudah ditepis oleh sang _kebiishi,_ namun _ofuda_ yang disematkannya pada belati berhasil memperlambat gerakan musuh. Di saat itulah _kannushi_ lainnya membidikkan pistolnya pada sang gadis. Tembakannya kemudian berhasil mengenai mata kiri gadis tersebut dan menambah luka di atas bekas lukanya. Amarah kembali memenuhi sang _saniwa._ Ia melolong, seakan memerintahkan bentengnya untuk menghabisi sang penyerang. Kalau saja saat itu Kashuu tak segera datang dan menepis serangannya, mungkin kini bilah besi sang _yari_ telah menembus tubuh _kannushi_ muda itu.

' _Kenapa...? Kenapa kau justru melindunginya?',_ gadis itu berdengung sedih ketika melihat Kashuu justru melindungi orang yang bermaksud membunuhnya. _'Kalian juga tidak menginginkan keberadaanku? Apa karena aku sudah tak berguna lagi hingga kalian bermaksud membuangku?'_

"Bukan begitu! _Aruji!_ " Tak pernah sedetik pun terbesit dalam pikiran Kashuu untuk mengkhianati tuannya. Ia melindungi sang _kannushi_ karena tak ingin melihat gadis itu membunuh seseorang dan mengotori tangannya dengan darah. Kashuu berusaha menghapuskan prasangka sang gadis dan terus memanggilnya, namun suaranya kini sudah tak dapat lagi mencapainya.

' _Dibenci... Aku dibenci...',_ gadis itu terisak. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menitikkan air mata di depan para _toudan_ -nya.

" _Aruji!_ " Kashuu baru saja akan kembali menyerang musuh di depannya, ketika para _kebiishi_ perlahan mundur ke dalam gelapnya kabut dengan membawa serta tubuh sang gadis.

' _Aku dibenci...'_ , bisiknya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya ia sepenuhnya menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan kedua pedang dan gurunya yang tak sempat mengejar dalam sepi yang menyesakkan.

"SIALAN!", Kashuu meninju lantai kayu kuat-kuat, tak peduli walau kepalan tangannya terluka. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan amarah pada ketidakbergunaan dirinya. Tak jauh darinya, Yamato diam tertunduk. Jemarinya mengepal kuat hingga menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada telapak tangan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah dan terus memaki diri yang sama sekali tak berdaya.

Air mata, membasahi pipi kedua pemuda itu.

* * *

"Musuh sudah mulai terlihat. Tidak salah lagi, tempat tujuan kita, sarang _kebiishi_ yang selama empat bulan ini kita cari, ada di depan sana"

"Ah... _un_ ", jawab sang komandan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda itu tampak tengah pusing memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada kabar lainnya dari Yagen dan Honebami yang bertugas mengintai musuh?"

"Mereka belum kembali. Sepertinya mereka masih kesulitan memprediksi pergerakan _kebiishi_ kali ini, terlalu banyak anomali", jawabannya itu langsung disambut oleh helaan napas panjang pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau saja pasukan kita lebih banyak, serangan ini akan lebih mudah dilancarkan. Mikado- _sama_ memang bisa menjadi _saniwa_ yang baik, tapi bahkan _kannushi_ setingkatnya tidak bisa menyaingi kekuatan _Aruji_ hingga hanya dapat mempertahankan sepuluh pedang dari empat puluh sembilan pedang yang ditinggalkan"

"Jangan salahkan Mikado- _sama_ , ia sudah mau bersusah payah mempertahankan kita. Padahal ia juga sama terpuruknya" Sesaat, sosok pria itu kembali terbesit di pikiran sang pemuda. Pria yang selama empat bulan ini terus menyalahkan dirinya atas menghilangnya sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri. "Lagipula kau tahu sendiri kan seberapa besar kekuatan _Aruji_?"

"Tahu kok. Kau sendiri tahu kan, nyaliku pernah beberapa kali menciut saat membaca laporan tentang serangan pasukan _kebiishi_ -nya yang menghancurkan seluruh _honmaru_ di _Mino no Kuni_ ", jawab sang _uchigatana_ merah.

". . . . ."

"Kau takut?"

". . . Aku hanya takut kalau tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku pada saatnya dan justru mengacaukan semuanya"

"Tenang saja, kalau kau mengacaukannya, aku yang akan membereskannya", pemuda beriris biru itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan partnernya yang penuh percaya diri. "Kau siap?"

" _Aruji..._ Gadis itu sudah terlalu lama menderita dan kita tak pernah menyadarinya hingga semuanya sudah terlambat"

"Karena itu kita ada disini kan? Untuk menebus semuanya"

"Kau benar", ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan dirinya. "Ayo kita pergi, ke tempat _Aruji_ "

* * *

::Owari::

* * *

a/n:

Ahahaha... akhirnya selesai juga :"D

Endingnya gantung dan antiklimaks? Yang nulis juga berpikir begitu kok orz

Sebenernya ada rencana buat bikin sekuelnya dengan endingnya yang bener, tapi masih belom kepikiran mau happy atau bad end... Ada yang punya saran atau rikues?

Dan makasih banyak buat Shrimpfries dan Guest, siapa pun dirimu /eh/ atas reviewnya \\( ;;w;; )/


End file.
